Scandalous Politics
by littlemissvampire1854
Summary: A politcal scandal. A Girl left to run and hide from the press and from Him. Nothing left, no reputation, no job.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 **BPOV**

It was never supposed to happen this way. I was never supposed to be on the front every tabloid in America and across the world.

Yes, I wasn't as bad as Monica Lewinsky. I didn't have an affair with the President.

But I did sleep with his son. His married Senator son who was billed to be a future President. I just ruined a political dynasty that rivalled that of the Kennedys.

I was only meant to help with President Cullen's second campaign. His second Presidential term, where he would be able to carry on the work I believed in. The work which made me believe in politics. I ruined that too.

I don't know how it all happened really.

Edward was the most attractive, most charismatic man I had ever met. He won over the hearts of so many people by kissing babies, smiling while he held his perfect wife next to him. His wife who was a real bitch in the background, someone who forced Edward into the limelight when all he wanted was a normal life, or as normal as a Cullen could get.

No wonder I fell I guess. Charisma, charm plus a sop story really holds someone attention. All that time spent on the trail, long bus rides playing cards and trying to keep each other company while spent away from home. He missed his home, I missed mine, we both loved reading, had the same books as our favourites. Small touches and stolen glances started to become more frequent and then one night, while his wife was drinking in the bar, he found himself outside my room.

And I couldn't resist him that night.

Or the nights of the three months that followed.

I couldn't say no to him, I couldn't think when he was around. So the times without protection, in bathroom stalls, damn it, the time in the fucking Oval Office happened.

And the times without protect lead to me finding myself pregnant.

And then a tape leaked. The cameras in the Oval Office caught us, and someone got a hold of it. A political rival probably, someone who wanted to take out the Cullen dynasty. They weren't only political movers and shakers, they were heads of corporations, heads of charities, people who could be seriously hurt by the fact that Edward Cullen fucked a recently graduated Political aid on the Presidential desk. On his father's desk.

Whore. That was the favourite word about me at the moment. Gold Digger. Slut. Home wrecker. British tabloids liked using the word Slag.

My blurred naked body was all over the internet. Pornography websites were showing the video, and the comments were getting worse by the minute. People who knew my parents were saying things on Facebook, people I went to high school and college with were saying that I was easy and it wasn't hard to get me into bed which was in no way true.

I was the evil, and his wife was a saint. His wife who was awful to him, who slapped him when she thought no one was watching.

I sound like a jealous mistress but I wasn't.

Well I was. She got to be his wife, no his dirty little secret who he met in dark corners and rooms to feel up. She got to be wrapped up next to him at night, got to kiss him in public while he left me after he had his way.

And I should want to hate him. I was pregnant with his child and he knew it but he stood in front of cameras denying our affair. He said the one moment in the Oval Office was one of weakness. He had a fight with his wife but it was no excuse, he shouldn't have taken advantage of a girl who had a crush on him. His wife agreed I pined after him, that I was inappropriate around him, tried to find any moment with him I could. And he just nodded with her, agreeing that I was the one who forced the matter.

And that was easier to believe. Edward Cullen was a family man, he loved his nieces and nephews and he made it public that he wished to have children of his own. He stood beside his father and his siblings on that day of President Cullen's inauguration, dressed in a crisp suit with his new wife on his arm.

This all despite the fact that he threw me on the table. The cameras couldn't pick up when he said that he loved me, that there was no one else in the world he would rather be with or that he would leave his wife.

I wasn't stupid enough to believe he would leave his wife for me, he needed to look like a family man in order to get elected and to do that he had to have a successful marriage. But the little romantic in me believed it for the moments we were together. I never felt like there was another person in the world except me and him in those moments when we were together.

Even in the brief moments where we stole glances across the office or as I stood at the edge of stages, in those moments I felt like I was the only person in the world to him.

He told me he loved me. And I was stupid enough to believe him, I was stupid enough to fall for him to.

And even though I should want to hate him for denying me. For not acknowledging the foetus in me that shared half of his DNA. This foetus that I was going to abort before this landed on the news and now I couldn't leave my apartment without being harassed and followed to the store. They scrutinised what I bought. I didn't want to be the whore and the baby killer in the newspapers, my dreams of being in politics were ruined already, and the American people were to split on Pro-Choice and Pro-Life to accept me. I was already a whore. I hadn't told Edward I wanted an abortion either. I was going to talk with him this weekend about it, but now that was ruined.

I flicked through the news channels, trying to find something other than this on the news. Hoping that maybe for once they would want to acknowledge genocides across the world or look at the refugee crisis. Some white girl who had sex with the world's most powerful mans married son was more important than those issues.

Presidents Cullen's campaign was ruined now that he had to cover for his son and me. He was kind to me before, showed me the ropes, told me I had promise in politics and I could be a real player. In front of or behind the scenes. That's what he said to me, the President of the United States, the most powerful man in all the world said I had promise in politics.

And now everything is ruined.

Now I have a baby I have to have. I could give it up for adoption, but my mother told me that she was going to give me up and she told me she couldn't when she first held me. And I don't think I could whatever baby I was having because the father I loved so dearly. That baby was the last thing I had left of the best months of my life except the headlines and the magazines.

My hand fell on my stomach and I could feel the tears leaking out of my eyes as I caught the same speech of him denying me again.

It had been three days since the tape surfaced. It took him those three days to issue a statement and in those three days I had heard nothing from him. Nothing at all from him, not even a text to ask how I was doing. I was trying not to think about the fact he would have been told not to contact me because his phone would be monitored. Well, I hoped that was the reason but it was probably because I'd become too much trouble to justify fucking anymore.

That's all we had according to him. One fuck that meant nothing, a moment of weakness that I allowed. The bathroom stalls, the hotel rooms, my bed which I couldn't look at anymore were nothing and they never even happened according to him. I felt like I was going insane because I wanted to scream that it was more, that the one time in the Oval Office wasn't nothing, it was one stolen moment amongst many. That he told me he loved me every time.

That the first time he came to my hotel room, he pushed me up against the wall and told me he couldn't stay away a moment longer, he then kissed me with so much force and passion that I could feel tears streaming down my face as I returned that kiss. I wanted to scream at the press that that first time we has sex, he murmured into my neck that he loved me and that I was the only one to understand him and see the real him.

I fell on my side and let the tears stream out of my eyes watching him deny everything while his wife called me a whore and portrayed herself as the injured party. She was the bitch. She hated Edward and only stayed with him for his money and she was known for having sex with the clerks who worked for Edward. Edward looked the other way even though it hurt him until he didn't love her anymore and it couldn't hurt him.

I clutched my stomach and pulled my quilt over my head, to try and block out all the sounds because as soon as I turned off my TV I knew I could hear the press outside the building talking to the news cameras and telling the sordid story of my affair. It was better to listen to the news because at least I could be pathetic enough to see Edwards face.

The sounds were muffled enough for me to eventually cry myself to sleep. I knew that I couldn't do or say anything because I was nobody. I was nothing compared to the mass appeal and strength of the Cullen family. They owned the press so anything I said would be warped.

Edward was only a victim of a temptress, at fault but not the evil in this because I was. That why I was all over the screen and the magazines and only a small amount of focus on him.

My phone woke me up in the middle of the night, it was lit up and buzzing and without a thought I answered it.

"Bella?"

My heart stopped. That voice that had denied me was strained. I looked up to the 24 hour news reel, it was four in the morning.

"I know you don't want to talk to me at the moment…" he sighed and I could imagine him ruffling his hand through his hair, a tell of him being stressed. "Bella, I need to talk to you, please can you meet me somewhere?"

"No," I whispered, my voice hoarse from lacking of talking for three days and constant crying. I hoped these hormones wouldn't take over more than they had.

"Bella, I know you've been watching the news… I know that what I said would hurt… I need to see you Bella, please meet me somewhere." He begged.

I felt my chest twist. "No." I repeated. "I can't leave my home Edward. I can't open my windows. I'm in a prison, I can't even go and get groceries without being followed." I felt my eyes tear up, "Even if I could look at you right now, I can't come and see you. Even if I could face you after you told the entire world that I was a desperate little girl with a crush, I can't even go and get my mail, so how could I get to you."

There was silence for a few minutes and I could just hear him breathing on the other end. "How… how are you… you know, with the…" He timidly asked without asking. Which was out of character when he was so strong and bold and confident.

"Nothing's happened. No one knows. Don't worry. No one will ever know this baby is yours," I wiped the tears from my cheeks. "I won't bother you anymore, I'll go back home and remain under the radar. Everyone thinks I'm a whore so."

Edward interrupted me: "You're not a whore Bella."

"But everyone thinks it. I had an affair with a married man. I'm now pregnant with that man's child. I'd rather live my life with everyone thinking I slept around with dozens of men than be _that_ girl who had a married man's baby." I sniffled, wiping my nose with the back of my hand. "You shouldn't call me anymore. You shouldn't even think about me, just let me disappear and you can have your life back."

"Bella, I don't want that." He pleaded, "Just come and talk to me, I'll send a car and we can go somewhere private. We'll sort this out, I can get a discrete doctor and get rid of the baby. I can put you up somewhere, and we'll wait a while, lie low and it can all go back to normal."

My heart smashed into pieces. Back to normal meant he stayed married and I became his mistress, put up in some apartment so I couldn't do anything but be there when he needed someone to stroke his ego and fuck him.

"I'll sort the baby out. You can go back to normal but I'm leaving D.C. Don't look for me because I don't want to be found. I'm changing my number. I'm running from this and you can't stop me. Soon things will die down if they can't find anything or me. And then you can go back to being senator and go on to being President while I feel stupid for my mistakes and get a little job somewhere. We can forget this ever happened and you can go back to Tanya, knock her up and make pretty baby campaign winners. Please leave me alone."

I ended the call before he could reply and threw my phone against the wall. He wouldn't dare come here because that would give him the rope to hang his career. I could leave in the next few hours. I never told him where my mom lived because she moved so often with Phil, she also had a different last name so she would be harder to find.

I would become a ghost in D.C.

I had to become one.

 **Hi guys, thanks for reading, not making any promises but tell me what you think in reviews. Maybe see you again?**


	2. Chapter 2

**8 Months Later**

* * *

 **BPOV**

Why the hell did I do this? Baby shopping in Seattle was not a good idea when I was so heavily pregnant and overdue and I thought it was a good idea to go pick out baby grows, even though I still didn't know what I was having. I had a shit load of yellow, green and cream baby clothes because a baby boy apparently couldn't wear pink or purple. And Billy Black was betting I was having a boy but dad said I was having a girl.

So while standing with my dad looking at baby grows, my water broke, in typical Bella style as a massive surprise.

My dad panicked, so did I so luckily there was a mother there, who guided us outside the store and into a taxi, sending us to the hospital. And now here I was, on a ward of women who were going into labour and my whole body was in pain for periods of time that were getting closer together and more painful. I literally felt like someone was jabbing a knife into my cervix in order to get this baby out.

I screamed as yet another contraction racked my body, this labour was taking its sweet time because I was only eight centimetres dilated and the contractions were four minutes apart. Every time my body screamed out, I grabbed my father's hand and squeezed for my life.

"Bella, could you loosen up the grip a little?" my dad pleaded after my last contraction.

I just looked at him and he raised his other hand in defeat. His hand in pain was nothing compared to the torture going through my body.

"Why did I do this?" I groaned as I rested my hand on my bloated stomach. I could feel the baby moving around in here. "Oh, yeah, because a nice powerful man tricked me and I let him get away with not using a condom."

To say my hatred for Edward Cullen had blossomed over the last few months would be an understatement. He paraded himself across the country, smiling and passing the video off in the Oval Office as a youthful mistake. He even laughed about it with fucking Jimmy Fallon, waving his hand like I didn't matter and then skilfully moving on to his new proposals and initiatives like a good little politician. Meanwhile he and his wife smiled to the cameras as she placed her hands on her pregnant belly. Four months along.

When they announced it, I curled in a ball on the living room floor and wept for three hours. Even though I told him to knock her up, I didn't think, I hoped, that he wouldn't actually do it. But it proved the suspicions I had, that he was sleeping with her despite sleeping with me. I knew the stamina he had, he could easily fuck two women in one night if he really wanted.

"Bella, I thought we talked about this." My father warned.

I nodded. No thinking about Edward Cullen or any other Cullen because it just made me sad. When he found me on the floor crying a month ago he told me that he never wanted to find me like that again.

Edward Cullen was no longer a part of my life. He would not be a part of my babies life. Edward Cullen was nothing but a Senator ad a future Presidential candidate. He was nothing to me. This baby had no father. If anyone asked, he died, he left me, he was a one night stand. This baby would have their grandfather as a strong male role model.

"He who shall not be named." I murmured. I took my cup of ice chips.

I lay my head back and closed my eyes, trying to get a moment of rest before another contraction tore through my body. My water had broken three hours ago and I wanted for it just to happen already. The miracle of birth was no miracle, it was an opera of screams and torn birth canals. Sweating, ice chips instead of real food and me ending up pooping in front of doctors and nurses and my dad.

I was not looking forward to what was about to happen. The contractions were nothing compared to actually giving birth according to my mother. I groaned at the thought.

"Baby, I can't wait until our little miracle is here."

My eyes shot open. I knew that voice anywhere. My heart started picking up in pace because she only ever called him Baby in front of the camera.

"Close the curtains dad!" I harshly whispered. Cameras, plus Edward Cullen plus me with a big pregnant belly roughly nine months after the scandal broke equals a shit load of media coverage in my babies life, media courage I didn't want to have to subject them to.

"Why Bella? You said you felt claustrophobic."

Since my four days imprisoned in my own apartment, I had not liked to be closed in. I slept with doors and windows open, I spent a lot of time outside, in order not to feel trapped like that again. The curtains, even though thin pieces of cloth made me feel really trapped. So I made Dad open them unless the doctors came in to feel how far I had dilated.

"Close the curtains dad." I repeated before I screamed as my contraction waved through my body. I clutched dads hand for dear life as I screamed. He handed me the Gas and Air and I tried to breathe through it but this was by far the worst one I had experienced yet.

"Baby, lets go and help her!" I could hear Tanyas heels quickly clacking through on the floor. I tried to get up and close the curtains myself but another contraction wracked through my body and I landed on my knees on the floor.

"Bells!" dad cried, moving around the bed to my side.

I was on my hands and knees trying to get through the pain in my cervix, the pain in my knees and the need to push.

"Let me help you there sir." That voice, smoother than silk and obviously concerned. I felt the hands I'd craved for months and hated myself for wanting come under my arm. "Are you okay miss?" I nodded, keeping my head down as I was breathing through the pain.

"Where's a doctor?" I heard another familiar voice call. The fucking President.

What are they doing here? I knew Washington was on the agenda for this month, but the dates don't match. I'd stayed away from Seattle for the first half of the month because of it. They wouldn't come to back roads Forks, Washington and if they did, I'd stay at home.

"I think you should leave Senator." I heard my father growl. My contraction had finally passed but I still kept my head down. My father brought his hands around me and lifted me up so I was facing him and the curtain wall that separated me from my neighbour.

"Are there cameras?" I whispered in my fathers ear. He shook his head no.

I turned my head around to look at the President, his wife Esme, Edward and Tanya. Edward still looked as handsome as he had months ago, even more than he did on the TV. The startling kind of handsome that won over hearts yet the mind inside his head was years beyond him, he was a skilled political mover. He could run this country even better than his father did already.

I felt my dad take my hands behind me and rub his thumb lovingly and reassuringly.

"Edward, what the fuck did you do?" Carlisle swore under his breath.

Edward could only stare at my stomach with wide eyes. I felt incredibly self-conscious, I wasn't skinny and petite anymore, I had a bump the size of an exercise ball sticking out of my stomach, my feet were swollen, and I knew I was sweating like a pig in the middle of August on the sun. While his perfect wife was glowing and still looked like a model despite the small bump the signified her pregnancy.

The bitch.

"It's not his." I said, looking at Edward, staring at my stomach. "I was sleeping with another aid, it's his. Edward and I only did it once, and with protection."

Esme, the kindest woman I had ever had the privilege of meeting came over to me, placing her hand on my cheek, brushing my hair out of my eyes. I could feel another contraction about to come as she guided me towards my bed. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry but you need to cut the crap." My head snapped up to her. Carlisle closed the curtains and I felt even more closed in. There were too many people in this small curtain room and I felt the pain shoot through my body. Esme took my hand and told me to squeeze as I went through the pain.

"Isabella, dear, you're a sweet girl, I watched you during your time with us and no other man went near you but my son." I felt tears in the corner of my eyes. "And I know it was more than one time, you both disappeared together a lot. I noticed a lot."

"Esme, this cannot get out." Tanya screeched. "Carlisle is two weeks away from the election. Edward needs to start setting his campaign up. It will ruin this family. I'm not letting my baby be overshadowed by Edwards bastard. This is going to be kept nice and quiet, we can go back to D.C. and go back to normal without her." She was harsh. I felt tears streaming down my face.

The curtains opened and my doctor walked in, closing it behind him. He looked around. "Mr President Sir, please can you escort your family out of this room, someone has obviously upset the patient and there's a baby about to be born into the world."

Esme kissed my forehead and followed Tanya and Carlisle out of the curtain. Carlisle held it open for Edward to follow but he remained still, staring at my stomach still. "Edward, come one." Tanya wined. My father took my hand as I moved my legs so my knees were bent, ready for my doctor to check my cervix.

"I'm staying. I need to talk to her." He held his hand up to Tanya. He finally looked at my face and his eyes looked hurt. He wanted me to abort this baby, to get rid of it so he could keep me and fuck me whenever he wanted. I'd be little more than a prostitute, because he would place me in a nice apartment and pay for my keep.

"Edward," his father growled in a warning. "Outside those doors, there is an army of press. Like Tanya said, we cannot let this get out."

Edward looked back to his father and shook his head. "I'm staying with her. I caused this problem, so I'm going to handle it."

I was a problem. I knew that in my head but as soon as he said it out loud I felt what was left of my heart and my feelings for him were smashed to pieces. Me and my baby were a problem for him, a problem that needed to be sorted out. Carlisle huffed out a deep breath and let the curtain fall. The doctor lifted my gown and I felt him feel around.

"Isabella, this baby is ready to come out, let's take you to the delivery room."

What? No, I'm not ready. I thought I had a little more time. Edward had to fucking walk back into my life and it had to be during labour because Edward Cullen waited for no one to ruin their lives and take every piece of dignity they had managed to retain after everything he did. Bastard.

I started to scream as I felt my labour approach. "Screw you Edward Anthony Cullen." I screamed at him. Dad clutched my hand and they prepared to wheel me out of the room. Edward reached out to brush some hair out of my face, like he used to when we had sex and he gazed into my eyes, telling me he loved me. I batted his hand away and barred my teeth at him. "Leave Edward, go away, I don't want you near me or this baby."

They wheeled me out and toward a delivery room, and towards what I would call in the future, the most painful period of time I had ever experienced in my life. And with more profanity against Edward Cullen than his opposition used.

* * *

 **EPOV**

She's having my baby. Bella Swan, little Bella, was having my baby. Tanya wasn't having my baby, she and I hadn't had sex for months, since I had first touched Bella. But Bella, sweet, caring, innocent Bella was having my baby.

And she hated me.

I could hear her scream it from the opposite side of the door I was sat outside as my baby came into the world.

I didn't want to be a dad this way. I didn't want to hide her any longer. I didn't want to be married to my wife anymore, but I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. My wife was pregnant and the country thought it was mine and she held my balls in a vice, she funded my election campaigns, her father paid towards my father Presidential campaign. If I divorced her, I lost my campaign money and I couldn't run for office. And if I couldn't run for office then I lost the job I loved and the job that made Bella proud of me.

My mother crouched beside me and handed me a cup of coffee. I looked up and smiled, thanking her. My father and Tanya had left already. We told the press that my father was worried about my wife so he escorted her back to the hotel so she could rest while I remained with my mother on the maternity ward to talk to the mothers, where no press could get at us. My mother sat down next to me.

"You should have used protection Edward. Have I taught you nothing?" my mother murmured. "You know you've ruined that poor girls life, that poor girl now has a baby to take care of on her own, because if you want a rats chance in hell of taking your fathers roll then you need to stay away from her and that baby."

I let my head fall in one of my hands. "I can't leave her like that Mom. I can't have her hate me more than she already does."

"All you've wanted since you were five Edward was to be President of the United States. Its all me and your father have wanted for you. Its all your wife and her baby want for you. If you acknowledge that baby as your own, which if I were a better woman, I would want you to do, you lose everything. Years of work you have put in, you father, his father and down the ages of the Cullen family." She took a breath and a drink of her coffee. "Many important men have illegitimate babies, and we can cover this up. We can take care of her from a distance, but you cannot engage in this after today."

I shook my head.

It's been months since I've seen her, spoken to her, known where she was and now she was screaming to Holy Hell giving birth to my baby.

My baby I thought she'd get rid of. She had political aspirations too, she wanted to run for the Senate or Congress, and having a baby without being married did not help her in any way. But I guess that tape of us the Oval Office had already ruined a lot of her chances for that anyway. It had blown over for me but scandals like that stuck on the back of a woman a lot longer, and haunted them in politics and in life.

I heard crying. A baby crying. My baby crying. I stood up, about to move to the door but stopped. She didn't want me in there, I didn't know that I wanted to be in there. I didn't want to see what I mess I'd made of a promising young talent.

I should never have succumbed to my need and gone to her hotel room that night. Or the nights following. I should have just jerked off in the shower like I normally did, like what I did now. A nurse came out and stopped directly in front of me as I blocked the door.

"What did she have?" I asked, trying to look around her.

"Are you family?" she asked, looking me up and down.

"No, he isn't," my mother answered for me. The nurse just nodded, closing the door and skirting around me.

I dropped my head and fell into the seat by the door.

The baby I could hear, my baby would never be able to know about me and Bella, never know I was their father. I'd just be some Senator to them. I couldn't be father to my own baby but I had to be a father to whatever man Tanya fuckeds baby. Because I was a Senator and I wanted to be President and I had to be held above the moral standards of everyone else because the Commander in Chief could not be caught having sex with an aid and recover well enough without a war.

I still had five more years before I could run for President as dictated by the constitution, and I had a long time to wait before I wanted to, I wanted for this to blow over enough for it not to harm a campaign for my Presidency badly.

"Edward stand up." My mother ordered. I looked up to see Bellas father standing above me with the baby in his arms. He looked down at me with pure hate and I didn't blame him. I shot up to look at my child in his arms. Pink hat.

My daughter was gorgeous.

"This is the first and last time you will see her. You will stay away from Bella and my granddaughter. She wants nothing from you, she doesn't want a dime of your money even though I think she should take you for all you have." I felt my throat constrict, but I nodded. "You don't know this, but you broke her. She was broken by you and I don't want you anywhere near her because fathers don't take kindly to men hurting their baby girls, something that you will never understand or get to experience. Now you've seen her and now you leave."

Before I could reach out and touch my daughter, before I could reply and tell him that I wanted my daughter to have everything I could provide for her, Bella's father turned and went back into the room, slamming the door behind him.

I wanted to crumble. Because in those minutes I had gotten to see my daughter, I had fallen completely in love with her. The tiny pink bundle who was staring up at me with her big round eyes was my daughter. And I loved her. Just as much as I loved her mother.

Because I did love her mother. I denied her in public like the idiot I was but I loved her. I never lied to her when I told her I loved her, I couldn't lie to her. Because in those moments on the bus and in the hotel rooms before we started having sex, I fell in love with her. And I think she loved me too and if she did, I broke all of that when I said on national TV that she meant nothing to me.

I managed to fuck everything up.

Everything.

Fuck.

* * *

 **Thanks for the overwhelming response to this story.**

 **Please Review, but if you have nothing nice to say, please don't say it.**

 **Yet again, no promises.**

 **See you soon.**


End file.
